Out of the Ordinary
by Royalnekochan
Summary: How did my day go from normal to this? And why is he here with me? Kind of a self-insert. First fanfic, no flames please. T for some swears.
1. Chapter 1

**OCs:**

**Anna**: Roughly 5 feet and light tanned skin. She has straight brown and brown eyes. Wants to make more friends, but is too shy to. Is teased be Alex, who constantly mentions how short she is.

**Alex**: Around 5 foot 6 with tanned skin. Has Black hair and dark brown eyes. Not very open to many people but sticks up for his friends. He does enjoy teasing Anna because he likes to see her reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss kiss fall in love!<strong>

"This is so lame!"

"Uresai! You haven't seen anything yet! And you're the one who decided to come over!" yelled an annoyed Anna at her friend Alex.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be watching some girly anime, "complained Alex as he put his head on the back of the couch. "Geez, why did I come over?"

"That's what I would like to know! Okay, be quiet, it's starting," Anna told Alex as she leaned in closer to the television. The television showed the hosts standing in front of a rundown shack with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Dude, what's going o-"

"I said quiet you!" exclaimed Anna as she threw a small pillow at Alex, hitting him square in the face. She chuckled and turned her attention back to the screen, watching Tamaki's dream about what Haruhi's house would look like.

~ One Episode of Host Club Madness Later ~

"Ha, that was a funny episode. It's definitely one of my favorites so far," said Anna as she got up off the couch. "Hey, I'm going to see if my friend is online. Don't break anything while my back is turned."

"Wow, leaving your guest all alone, what a great host, such class."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? And you invited yourself over! Geez…" Anna sat down and sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder how I haven't gone insane with him around. Oh look, he's already logged on.'

**Royalnekochan** has logged on.

**Royalnekochan:** Hi!

**LPrince:** Oh, hi there! How are you on this lovely day?

**Royalnekochan:** I wouldn't really call it a lovely day over here. Well anyway, my day has been good for the most part. My friend Alex came over unexpectedly today… again. -_-;

**Lprince:** Oh, that young man who teases you?

**Royalnekochan:** Yea, that's him. He says that his teasing is just him joking around and not to take it seriously, but it still bugs me sometimes. That meanie .

**LPrince:** Well that's not right of him. He's supposed to be a gentleman right? I believe all gentlemen should treat women like princesses and make them happy.

**Royalnekochan:** Wow that sounds like something a character from one of my favorite shows would say. He acts so much like a prince in front of the ladies. xD

**LPrince:** Well it's true! He must be a smart character.

**Royalnekochan: **Yea, not really xP. I think you're the only real person I know that treats girls like that. :3 So what are you up to?

**LPrince: **Oh, I'm just waiting for my friends to get ready to leave. Club just ended and we all walk to the front together like a family!

**Royalnekochan: **Like a family? You guys must be really close. :) What did you guys do in club?

**LPrince: **We cosplayed as cowboys! I was the stranger that strolled into town and became a hero after saving the damsels from the dastardly villain! The ladies were so happy and entertained!

**Royalnekochan: **Lol, that seemed like a fun day.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Alex, scaring Anna at the same time.

"Ahh! When did you get here?"

"Oh, I walked in about a minute ago," Alex put on an amused face. "So I'm a meanie huh?"

"Yes you are and you know it."

"Yea, sure. So who are you talking to?"

'Geez, why is he so nosy?' "Well he's this guy I started talking to about a week ago. Remember when I told you I messed up your email address? Well I accidently messaged him instead. I didn't get an immediate response, but the next day he asked me who I was. Knowing I gave you my email, I just told him my username, just because I don't want to give some stranger my name. We started to talk about random subjects and still talk today. He seems like a real life Tamaki with the way he talks."

"So, you'll talk to this guy you met online, yet your too shy to talk to anyone at school?"

"Yea, since I didn't tell him my real name and I didn't want him to tell me mine, I can talk about whatever I want to and see where that takes me. If I embarrass myself, I can just change email addresses if necessary," Anna smiled. It was true that she used to get picked on by the popular girls at school for speaking her mind and acting like herself. They always used to call her annoying and stopped being her friends. She didn't have many true friends after that, she considered them all to just be classmates and only talked with them at school. Alex was one of her friends that didn't really mind Anna's personality and stayed friends with her. 'Yes, this will help my new start.'

"Hey Anna, what's going on with your computer?"

"Huh?" Anna turned to face the screen as is started to glow brightly and enveloped them. "What the he-"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ouran Academy<em>**

Nekozawa was lurking in the halls of Ouran, his goal was to reach the third music room. Why? The Host Club King stepped on Bereznoff again and he wanted to put a real curse on him. He found a spell that would mess with the Prince's new laptop that it seems like he uses often when the club ends. He made it to the large doors and peaked inside.

'So he is on his laptop. This will show you and your club how real my curses and spells are.' Nekozawa's face turned into a scowl and he started mumbling his spell.

**_With Tamaki_**

-Sigh- 'the poor maiden, being mistreated like that' Tamaki thought as he leaned back in his chair. He was waiting on Haruhi to finish changing out of her costume that they made her wear for the cosplay theme today. He was at the table with the rest of the hosts, everyone doing their own thing.

"Okay guys, I'm finished," said Haruhi as she made her way into the room. Tamaki turned his head at the sound of her voice and was immediately by her side, attempting to get her in another bear hug.

"Oh yay! Now that my lovely daughter is done, we can all walk to the front of the school together!" Tamaki exclaimed as he twirled Haruhi around.

"Hey Tama-chan, what's going on with your computer?" asked Hunny. Tamaki stopped spinning, with a dizzy Haruhi in his arms, and saw his computer emitting a bright light. The light grew to a blinding degree and two people were thrown out form the light and onto the floor, one boy and one girl. The light stopped and the hosts could only stare at the two people in shock.

**_In the Hall_**

"Tch, it backfired," Nekozawa turned around and started to head home to find out what went wrong and how it can be reversed. He didn't think that two innocent people should get involved in his revenge. 'What could've went wrong?'

**_Back in the Room_**

The mysterious girl groaned and started to get up. "Ugh, what the hell happe-" Her eyes landed on the hosts staring at her. 'No way.' She thought as she fainted, again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Wow, a lot of setting changes. Hi everyone and thank you for reading chapter one! I plan on following the anime and putting my own events in the story. Hmm... i guess thats it for now.

R&R but no flames please :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Hi guys! Thank you for sticking around. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, finals and stuff. But now i can post more since its summer vacation! :D Finally, no more homework! Yays!

So my only fear with this story is that the characters might turn OOC, I'm trying my best to avoid that so please tell me if they are. :/ Oh, and to make sure there won't be too much confusion: 'thinking' "speaking"

Oh! And special thanks to **Carebear Shade** and **Mikichan21**! Thank you for subscribing and/or favoriting. :)

**Mikichan21:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad it seems interesting and I do try to make it a little crazy, what fun would it be if there was no madness involved? :D

So please review people? It brings joy to my day. :D

* * *

><p>"Ah! What the hell happened! Where the hell am I! And I want some cookies!" Anna yelled as she shot straight up on the couch.<p>

"Um, you and the other boy appeared on our floor, you're at Ouran Academy, and we don't have the cookies out at the moment, but you can eat some cake with Usa-chan and me." She turned her head and held in a gasp. 'Whoa, he looks just like Hunny from Ouran, wait he did say this was Ouran Academy. No, I must be dreaming. Might as well enjoy it.' She tried to put up a cool act. "Sure, I guess some cake will do."

Hunny smiled and ran to where some extra cakes were left out. Anna's face broke into a huge grin and she rushed towards Hunny. They sat down and Anna picked up a slice of red velvet cake. She picked up a piece with the fork, took a bite, and was lost in her own happiness. 'This tastes like heaven.'

Alex was already up by this time and looked at the rest of the hosts with an irritated look on his face. "Okay seriously, where are we?"

"Like Hunny-sempai told your friend, you're at Ouran Academy, a private school for the rich. It seems like you were transported here by Tamaki's laptop and were thrown onto our recently cleaned floor." Kyoya had a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was going to have to pay someone to clean up the marks they left on the floor.

'This is ridiculous, it must be a dream. Note to self: don't watch anymore girly animes with Anna. Might as well just go with it until I wake up.' "Well if you guys brought us here, can you guys send us back now?" Alex glared at the hosts. "I want to just go home and out of this weird looking place." 'And frankly skip to a better dream.'

"We would if we could-"

"-but we don't even know how you got here." The twins said in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.

"So me and the small mass of randomness are stuck here?"

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Anna ran across the room and kicked Alex in the shin. "I told you before, you're just freakishly tall!"

As the two began bickering, the Host Club formed a huddle away from the fight.

"Since those two don't have a way home right now the need a place to stay. We can leave them on their own," Haruhi pointed out.

"And it would make the club look bad for abandoning two commoners when they came to our club room." Kyoya did not want the club's image to lower.

Tamaki put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "Now who could possibly house them?" Everyone else copied his pose then turned to look at Tamaki, all with the same idea in mind. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Well Tono, they did come out of your laptop.-"

"-Your laptop, your guests."

Tamaki gasped and took a heroic pose. "You guys are right! It is my responsibility to save these commoners from struggling to survive on the streets in old, torn up rags!"

The huddle dissolved and they made their way back to the two arguing teens. Anna was still yelling at Alex. "Geez, you can be such a meanie!" Anna stuck out her tongue and Alex began laughing at her.

Haruhi put her hand up. "Um, excuse me. I don't think we got to properly introduce ourselves."

"Oh true. Well I'm Anna Basila and my… friend here is Alex Evans"

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. The one with glasses is Ohtori Kyoya. The twins' names are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. The short one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but we call him Hunny. The tall one is Morinozuka Takashi, but we call him Mori. Finally the blonde one with violet eyes is Suoh Tama-"

"Hello, I'm Suoh Tamaki, the King of this host club and I am your new savior." He grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it.

Anna blushed a little bit but then hid it. "What do you mean by 'our savior'?"

Tamaki smiled and got Anna in one of his spinning hugs. "Aww, you're trying to hide a blush! So cute! You guys are going to be great house guests and won't have to live on the streets!"

"Ah! Alex! Save me!" Alex turned and walked to the other hosts. "Hey! You meanie! How dare you abandon me when I need help! Ugh, I'm getting sick."

"Uh Sempai, I think you should stop. She looks pale."

Tamaki stopped and let go of Anna, who ran to go find a trashcan. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Aww, is my daughter getting jealous? That's so adorable! Let me give you a hug!"

"Ah Sempai, I didn't mean it that way!" Haruhi ran around the room trying to get away from Tamaki's hug.

Alex sweat dropped and asked, "So is this what you guys do regularly?"

Hikaru and Kaoru answered plainly. "Yeah." "Basically."

"Hmm, okay… So why are we staying with him?" Alex pointed towards Tamaki, who was sitting in his corner-of-woe.

"Yes you do, or would you rather sleep on the street?" Kyoya replied with an evil glint of light coming off his glasses.

"…I guess the flamboyant spaz is fine."

Anna returned and strolled over towards one of the couches, flopping down on it. "Hi guys. Just a warning, don't go near the bushes at the bottom of the wall where that window is." She pointed towards an open window across the room. Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Just don't guys. So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well before you and Al-chan appeared, we were all going to go home, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Anna giggled. 'Al-chan?' "Okay then, let's go!" She pointed her finger in the air and marched towards the doors.

Haruhi stepped forward. "Um, do you know how to get to the exit?"

Anna halted and turned around with a weak smile on her face. "I have no idea."

Everyone sweatdropped. Kyoya had a smirk on his face. 'Yes, I'm sure her and the king will get along fine. I can't say the same thing about Alex though.'

Haruhi ran to catch up with Anna and help her navigate her way through the school. Tamaki watched the two girls and had a smile on his face. "Ah look, my daughter is getting a female friend. Maybe she'll influence Haruhi to be more girly."

Alex and the twins looked at Tamaki with straight faces.

'Idiot.'

* * *

><p>After finally finding the exit, the group reached the front gate where their limos were waiting for them.<p>

"So you guys, we're going home now right." Anna held her head with her right hand. "I think I'm getting my sugar crash, all that walking wore me out. I want to lie down."

"Yes we're going now, so you can lie down in the car if you want to. And if you still need to rest I can take you to one of the guestrooms at the house." Tamaki and Alex helped make sure Anna got into the limo unharmed. Everyone else also got into their respective limos and lest, with the exception of Haruhi who prefers walking home.

As they all departed, a scream could be heard in the distance, "What the! Who the heck vomited in the bushes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, umm, hi guys. It's been a while, right? Hehe... yea... sorry about the whole not updating in two years thing. Been kinda busy with some life things. **

**So this chapter is here today because I had the sudden urge to write it a couple nights ago and had been working on it since. Hehe seems like I'm one of those people who get inspired to write late at night, right before I go to sleep. But I digress... Anyway, I may have changed some slight details in the story because of this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>'Whoa, that was a fun dream; it was so vivid and realistic.' Anna turned on her side, eyes still shut, and snuggled into her blanket with a content look on her face. 'This bed is so comfy too; maybe I should just stay here for the rest of the day…' A scowl appeared on her face. 'But Mom would yell at me again for sleeping in late, it's probably like ten now…' Anna sighed. 'Might as well get up now before I get yelled at.'<p>

She proceeded to sit up and stretched her arms, letting out a long yawn in the process. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that she wasn't in her small, simple room, but rather in a large and elegant room, filled with furniture reminiscent of the English Victorian Era. Her bed was vast and veiled in a transparent silk material, the vanity across the room adorned an array of different make up products, and the couch sat across the room from the dresser in a simple fashion. 'Hey, this is way more expensive than I'm used to seeing.' She looked at the bed. 'I guess this explains why my side doesn't hurt, it's so comfy.'

Anna shifted off her bed and headed for the door, deciding that exploring the room could wait until later, after she figured out where she was. Opening the door, she was greeted to a seemingly endless hallway. 'Oh man...' she sighed. "Eenie Meeenie Miiinie Moe. Looks like I'm going left."

"There you are Anna! Where have you been?! I sent one of my maids to get you and bring you here and the said you were gone already!"

"Ah sorry about that Tamaki, I kinda wandered around a bit and got myself lost," Anna explained to Tamaki, who was, at the moment, who was still in slight panic at the thought of losing his guest after only a night of having her over. The twins would make so many jokes and insults.

"Just remember from now on that you take a right from your room to reach the main stairs. We can't have you wasting fifteen minutes like that every morning just the get downstairs."

"Okay, I'll remember-" a sudden realization dawned on Anna. "Hey wait, you said every morning... Does that mean I'm staying here? And where's Alex?"

Tamaki smiled. "Well of course. Since we don't have a method of bringing both you and your friend back, I took it upon myself to bring you here, since I'm president of the club. Oh, and after talking with him for a bit on the way to the limo afterschool, Kyoya decided that he should take in your friend Alex. He mentioned something about retaining Alex's sanity..." His smile grew bigger. "Well anyways, you'll be staying here in the meantime until we can find a solution. It'll be like a really long sleepover! Though we must sleep in separate rooms and it'll last longer than a night."

Anna chuckled. "Hehe, well I guess that sounds like a fun plan. I'll attempt to not be a burden while I'm here Tamaki." She saluted him with a smile on her face. He saluted back and turned around toward the front door. "Now onwards, my maiden! To the academy!" "Roger that, sir"

When the duo arrived at the front gates of the academy, they were greeted by the duo consisting of the best friends. Kyoya spoke first.

"Well you seem to be later than usual," a glint shone his glasses as he spoke to Tamaki. "I wonder what the reason for that is."

Anna raised her hand a bit. "Oh, sorry, that was all my fault. You see I got lost this morning and-" one icy glare from the shadow king paralyzed Anna with fear. Alex shook his head and lightly punched Anna in the arm. "Hey, snap out of it." After collecting herself, Alex grabbed Anna's wrist and started leading her toward the school. "Let's get to the clubroom so we can discuss or little predicament with the others." Anna nodded and caught up with his pace. Tamaki chuckled at the sight of the two friends.

Kyoya coughed to grab the prince's attention. "So it really was her fault you two were late?" Tamaki panicked. "Well it's not all her fault! I shoud've left her a map or sent the maid forget her sooner or-" Kyoya began to walk away toward the school. "I see..." Tamaki ran to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!"

The school day had ended and the hosts had about twenty minutes to set up the room for the female students who would visit today. Since it was a normal day and no theme was in place, the hosts decided to discuss the situation surround their two random guests.

Haruhi was first to speak. "So what exactly will they be doing while we're hosting, I mean they came out of nowhere and we can't exactly tell the guests that they came from a magical laptop portal." Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously nodded in agreement. "We can just hide them in one of the back rooms-" "-and they can organize all of the costumes or clean."

Kyoya smirked remembering the incident from earlier that day, "Actually, I have a similar idea in mind. We'll make them..."

"I'm a what?!"

Kyoya sighed, "Do you need a hearing aid now? I told you, you're going to be the new maid of the club, and Alex shall be the butler. I don't want to risk losing any profit by letting you roam free in the room," his glasses flared, "and this is punishment for arriving late today."

Alex gave a little flinch. "Don't you think that's a little harsh for simply arriving late?" Kyoya turned his glare toward Alex.

"Our time before school is crucial. We take that time to decide whether or not it will be a theme day and if so, decide the theme. The atmosphere of the club effects the daily sales and profit made during said days. So if we don't stay up to par with maintaining the right atmosphere for the clients, we lose profit, and I despise the mere thought of that." He looked between the two. "I do believe the decision is justified."

Hunny added in with a smile, "Oh, don't worry you two, we're not too messy, so cleaning should be easy." Mori gave a nod of agreement and added. "Just make sure the guests are happy."

'That'll be easier said than done...' Anna smiled back at the group. "I'll do my best." 'Meaning I'll sit on my ass in the back room until needed.' Alex gave her a curious look, and when she gave him a quick look that said 'I'm gonna hide from the world,' he sighed. 'Looks like I'm going to pull some of her weight too, again...'

Anna grabbed Alex's wrist. "Weeeelllllll Alex and I are gonna go to the back, so have fun getting up and call if you need us." She started walking to the back room, Alex by her side. '...and please don't need us.'

When the duo left the room, Haruhi was first to speak. "Hey, does she seem different from yesterday?" The Hikaru put his elbow on her left shoulder. "Yea, didn't she seem more... lively the other day?" Kaoru put his elbow on her right shoulder. "She seems more calm and bland today." They looked at each other over Haruhi's head. "How boring."

Haruhi shooed them off of her. "That's rude to say. You shouldn't make any final opinions of other people until you get to know them." The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and walked to their table. Hunny chipped in as he and Mori walked to their table. "Well I think it'll be fun having two new members, the more the merrier right?" He smiled and hugged Usa-chan.

"Hunny-sempai is right, as the club grows, so does our family." Tamaki grinned. "Now come on my dear daughter, let's get to our stations. We don't want to keep the ladies waiting, right?" Haruhi nodded with a small smile on her face. "Right, Sempai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wasn't too sure where to end the chapter and I thought that Haruhi's line sounded like a nice concluding sentence thing. Again, sorry about the wait and I'm sorry that the next chapter may be a while too, I have trouble with procrastination and inspiration and stuff like that. <strong>

**Well, enough with the excuses, I'll try to work on the next chapter soon and I refuse to completely abandon this story. It's actually fun to write at three in the morning. :D**


End file.
